


Wasn't Able to Reach You.

by xSugaritos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Ficlets, Heavy Angst, I almost broke down okay, a whole lot of angst watch out, bc i had to put all my feelings somewhere, im so sorry, no violence tho just angst, pls get some tissues or something to comfort you this will hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSugaritos/pseuds/xSugaritos
Summary: Callum wasn’t expecting to understand Harrow so soon.No.Never this soon.—(An au where Callum wasn’t able to reach Rayla in time based off this post: https://strwbrry-lemonaid.tumblr.com/post/189410373110/okay-but-think-about-it )Special thanks to @wordswithdragons/@raayllum for screaming with me about sad headcanons and ideas for this (it was based of her quotes)Haha I’m in  p a i n
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 102





	Wasn't Able to Reach You.

“R-Rayla, please w-wake up…you have to wake up!” His voice was shaky as his tears rained down onto the ground beside her. 

She looked almost peaceful if he hadn’t known that she had thrown herself off the spire to save Zym. Dirt marked her features and she had a chipped horn but besides that, she looked as if she was asleep. 

But Callum knew better. 

“R-Rayla…please….” He sobbed, clutching onto her lifeless body desperately.

Then he remembered. 

He never had the chance to tell her. 

"R-Rayla… ** _I….love you_** ,“ 

He trembling with sorrow with each word, his shaky breaths filling the cold silence around him. 

The only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat. 

— 

He couldn’t believe it. 

Viren was alive. 

Even after Rayla had tried to kill him. 

And it **_INFURIATED_** him.   
  
This had meant she had died for _nothing_. 

She had sacrificed her life for **_nothing_**. 

_And he knew exactly what he had to._

— 

Claudia stood there. 

A part of her was grateful for Callum’s mercy. 

Another part of her was pained by her past actions. 

”…I’m sorry-“ 

“Don’t. **It won’t bring her back.** " 

Numb tears slid down his face. 

Words of warning echoed in his mind. 

_"They’ll be the ones to **break the cycle**.”_

Before, they had been words of reassurance.  
  
Now, they were a reminder of who he had lost. 

— 

Ethari glanced at the small pond once again, looking at the one small silvery flower floating gracefully on the water.   
  
He longed for the day to see her again, to know she was still ok.   
  
But then, the flower slipped silently into the water.   
  
And his eyes turned away in pain. 

— 

Rayla had left almost no trace of her existence beyond fond and bittersweet memories. 

But there was one thing she left behind. 

Or per-say, _two_ things. 

“Here.” Callum placed two carefully designed blades into Ethari’s hands.   
  
His hands shook. 

Bittersweet tears filled up in his eyes. 

“Y-You know, when I heard she was going on the assassination, I made her these,”   
  
His voice shook with a small wavering, _pained_ smile.   
  
“I was so proud of her. This was a chance to redeem herself and her family.   
  
He chuckled.   
  
"If only I had known she’d _change the world._ ”   
  
Callum swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.   
She did more than that for him.   
  
Just as Callum was about to turn away, Ethari suddenly said,   
  
“Here," 

In his hand, he held one of her blades, holding it out to him.   
  
"I think…you should keep one of them.” He added with a few more bittersweet tears.   
  
Callum nodded, a similar feeling rising in his chest. 

_**“…Thank you,”**_   
  
He held onto it dearly, the blade being the last reminder of her.   
  
—  
  
“Are you sure about this?” Ezran’s voice was gentle, he knew how much this meant to his brother.   
  
“Yes…I’m sure,” Callum finally finished with a shaky sigh.   
  
Ezran pushed no farther and only looked forward.   
  
The journey back to Katolis would be a long one.   
But he knew how much Xadia would remind him of _her_.   
  
So he kept quiet as he waved a bittersweet goodbye to Zym.   
  
—  
  
“Hey, uncle Callum?” A little girl with curly brown hair called.   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“Daddy is telling us the story of how you guys united Xadia and Katolis!! Do you wanna join?” She pleaded with her little puppy eyes.   
  
A familiar lump formed in his throat once again.   
  
“N-No it’s fine, I have some work to do…I’ll join another time!” He waved it off with a small smile.   
  
But he couldn’t stop a small tear from sliding down his cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so sorry hhhh


End file.
